


Автобус с черной полосой

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mini, Mysticism, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К Акаши стоит прислушиваться даже тогда, когда он рассказывает страшилки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автобус с черной полосой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Апрельский фестиваль на diary.ru.

Мама разбудила его затемно, когда остальные еще спали. Отец сполна наслаждался законным выходным, да и не отошел еще от простуды, которую подхватил на прошлой неделе. Младшие, конечно, вымотались: вчера до ночи на ушах стояли, причем, на ушах самого Шузо, и теперь он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым.

И какой только… умный человек придумал эту поездку баскетбольного клуба в Киото на Золотой неделе? Насыщенная культурная программа и все в таком же духе. Не то чтобы Шузо имел что-то против, но но дома однозначно было бы лучше.

От мысли о завтраке слегка мутило, так что наспех умывшись и натянув школьную форму, он поковылял к выходу. Обулся, с трудом попадая пяткой в ботинок, забрал у мамы сумку и подставил лоб для поцелуя.

— И хорошенько отдохни там от нас, — улыбнулась она.

— Ага, конечно, — хмыкнул Шузо. — Я пошел!

Было забавно, что мама считала, будто можно отдохнуть, когда на голову свалилось три десятка неугомонных подопечных, даже после многочасовой тренировки полных разрушительной энергии.

Оттягивая от плеча ручку тяжелой сумки, — чего же мама туда насовала? недельный запас еды чтоли? — Шузо сбежал со ступенек крыльца и, едва не наступив на соседского кота, благодушно щурившегося в теплых лучах восходящего солнца, направился к станции. Денек обещал выдаться жарким во всех смыслах. Может, хоть в поезде получится немного подремать?

***

Шузо слегка не подрассчитал время и на станцию пришел в числе последних. Почти все сокомандники уже столпились на платформе вокруг тренера Санады. Тот что-то негромко говорил, и Шузо подошел ближе, вслушиваясь.

— И я надеюсь, что вернетесь вы, не просто обогатившись духовно, но и воспользуетесь этим шансом сплотиться между собой. Командный дух…

«Ох уж эти официальные речи», — едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза Шузо. Лучший способ стать командой — это играть командой, разве не так? И тихо, чтобы тренер не услышал, пробормотал:

— Н-не упустите возможность упустить возможность.

Рядом тут же прыснул в кулак Аомине, и Шузо поспешил натянуть на лицо самое невинное и сосредоточенное выражение, какое только мог. Но было уже поздно: тренер закончил говорить, только предупредил, что до посадки осталось всего десять минут.

В животе уже предательски урчало, и Шузо бегом метнулся к палатке с бенто — следующая возможность поесть могла выдаться только часа через три-четыре.

Разумеется, после этого в вагон он влетел последним. Должно быть, особые транспортные боги были неблагосклонны к Шузо — ему досталось место рядом с первогодками. Все надежды тихо подремать рухнули. Пришлось выслушивать недовольное бормотание Мидоримы и хруст чипсов Мурасакибары и даже неожиданно притихший Хайзаки на соседнем сидении раздражал: точно какую-то пакость задумал.

Разворачивая свой завтрак, Шузо с тоской покосился в противоположный угол вагона, где уже мирно дремал тренер Санада, а рядом с ним сидел, уткнувшись в какую-то книгу, Акаши. Он был, наверное, единственным из первогодок в основном составе, от кого точно не нужно было ждать каких-нибудь проблем. Акаши словно почувствовал на себе взгляд, оторвался от чтения и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Шузо, улыбнувшись, помотал головой в ответ. «И чего это я себя так накручиваю?» — подумал он и снова повернулся к соседям.

— Во второй половине дня у нас тренировка. Но сначала — экскурсия в храмовом комплексе, — тем временем вещал Мидорима. — Нам улыбается сама судьба, даруя возможность получить поддержку древних богов Киото… эй, ты слушаешь вообще, Мурасакибара?

Мидорима дернулся, едва не выронив талисман — неваляшку-даруму со зверским нарисованным оскалом. Мурасакибара что-то невнятно промычал в ответ, разглядывая очередную картофельную пластинку так, будто на ней было написано, что он только что выиграл в лотерею. Мидорима вздохнул, и, видимо, решил найти новую жертву своего красноречия:

— Ниджимура-семпай?

— Да-да, — зевнул Шузо. — Древние боги и все такое. Жаль, не выйдет позвать их поиграть вместе с нами.

— О, — казалось, даже очки Мидоримы засветились воодушевлением. — Нельзя недооценивать карму, ее движения таинственны и скрыты от нашего понимания. И кто знает, возможно некто могущественный и снизойдет до вмешательства в нашу жизнь, выберет кого-то из нас своим орудием, точно говорю.

***

Глаза начали гореть огнем еще до экскурсии, и все киотские красоты были Шузо до лампочки. Тело ломило после совсем не по-праздничному интенсивной тренировки, так что он, едва выдалась возможность, позорно сбежал в к себе. Печально покосившись на свернутый футон в уютной тишине крохотного номера, — между такой же комнаткой для тренеров и лягушатником первогодок, пустом сейчас и поэтому обманчиво тихом, — Шузо преодолел соблазн и побрел в гостиничную баню. Говорили, что вода в нее подается напрямую из трех разных целебных источников, и было бы упущением не испытать на себе весь шик местного сервиса.

После двухчасового отмокания в горячей воде Шузо уже было почти вошел к себе, думая только о том, как мягкая постель примет его в свои объятия, и настолько расслабился, что от возмущенного вопля из комнаты первогодок едва не прищемил пальцы дверью. Должно быть, желание убивать на его лице читалось настолько недвусмысленно, что когда он влетел внутрь, все умолкли на полуслове. Аомине откинулся назад, вытягиваясь на футоне; Мидорима отступил на шаг от что-то спрятавшего за спиной Хайзаки; в углу прочистил горло едва знакомый невзрачный паренек, кажется, его звали Куроко; Мурасакибара оглушительно хрустнул шоколадной плиткой.

— Что у вас тут происходит? — прорычал Шузо.

Хайзаки переступил с ноги на ногу, а Мидорима открыл и закрыл рот, наливаясь румянцем. Аомине и Куроко молча переглянулись между собой. Наконец тишину нарушил дожевавший Мурасакибара:

— Заки-чин пиво принес.

— Что-о?!

В подтверждение этому за спиной Хайзаки что-то громко грохнулось на пол.

Мама, мама, ну разве отдохнешь с ними? Гордость Тейко, образцовый, чтоб его, баскетбольный клуб..

Шузо мысленно досчитал до десяти, всучил в руки Мидориме пакет с гигиеническими принадлежностями и как мог ласково пропел:

— Хайзаки…

— Да, семпай.

— Ты только одну принес?

Тот закивал и вытянулся в струнку, всем своим видом выражая смирение и послушание.

— Сейчас ты возьмешь пиво, пойдешь в туалет… — сказал Шузо и улыбнулся.

— Д-да, — Хайзаки попятился, едва не споткнувшись об упавшую бутыль.

— И выльешь все нахрен! И если я не услышу ничего, кроме того, что Хайзаки-кун старательный и примерный мальчик, — Шузо с хрустом размял кулаки. — То, может, я даже не расскажу тренерам.

— С-слушаюсь! — Хайзаки опрометью выскочил наружу.

Шузо сглотнул, пытаясь не концентрироваться на воспоминании о горьковатом вкусе пива, и окинул взглядом оставшихся. Те изо всех сил сдерживали веселье.

— Выпить хоть не успели?

— Как можно, семпай! Конечно, нет! Мы и не собирались!

— То-то же.

Шузо вздохнул и направился в туалет: нужно было проконтролировать рвение Хайзаки.

***

Восстановив справедливость, Шузо завернул в холл, где тренеры и большая часть клуба жадно припадали к телеэкрану в ожидании очередного матча плей-оффа НБА. Хотел было заявить, что уходит спать, но, поняв, что всем и так не до него, тихо прошмыгнул мимо.

Однако, казалось, поспать ему сегодня не удастся — едва войдя в номер, он услышал оклик:

— Ниджимура-семпай?

Возле балкона сидел Акаши. Расположился со всем возможным комфортом: сгреб себе все напольные подушки, снова с книгой в руках, причем уже новой, это был солидный томик. Рядом остывала чашка чая и стояла тарелка с печеньем. Кажется, приход Шузо его удивил и немного опечалил, будто не он сам вломился в чужой номер.

Под прямым изучающим взглядом молчать было неловко. Шузо ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— Ты что, привез сюда полбиблиотеки?

Акаши улыбнулся, прикрыв книгу.

— У нас есть дом здесь, и я заехал туда за кое-какими вещами.

— А-а, вот оно что, — протянул Шузо и почесал затылок. — А почему ты не со остальными? Прячешься?

Вертевшееся на языке «как тебе удается даже в простой гостиничной юкате выглядеть так, будто это ты мой семпай?» он постарался оставить при себе.

— Нет, просто хотелось побыть одному. Тебе нравится одиночество?

— А что это?

Шузо рассмеялся — он и не задумывался об этом, потому что практически никогда не бывал один ни в школе, ни дома. Одно он мог сказать точно — как ни странно, соседство Акаши его абсолютно не беспокоило. Шузо вытащил на середину комнаты футон и принялся расстилать его.

— Ну, раз ты так его любишь, я тебе не помешаю, потому что еще пять минут — и меня не будет в этом мире.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Как что? Собираюсь поспа… — душераздирающе зевнул Шузо. — …поспать. А тебе, мой нелюдимый кохай, я доверяю охранять мой сон. И если еще хоть одна зараза мне помешает, будь это хоть древнее хтоническое божество, я говорю тебе, будут жертвы.

Акаши издал тихий смешок и слегка качнулся вперед, изображая поклон. 

— Мой долг не допустить подобного.

— Вот и отличненько, — пробормотал Шузо, плотнее закутываясь в одеяло.

Щурясь на тихо перелистывающего страницы Акаши, он и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.

***

Естественно, проснулся Шузо через пару часов. Поворочался немного, вслушиваясь в сопение соседей, и снова прикрыл глаза — не пялиться же в темноту.

Что там полагалось делать, чтобы поскорее уснуть, считать овечек? Шузо сосредоточился и попытался представить зеленую лужайку, невысокий деревянный заборчик и скучковавшихся перед ним овечек… Воображение немедленно обрядило их в бело-голубые майки баскетбольного клуба Тейко.

Одна из овец стояла во главе стада, из ее рта свисала недожеванная травинка, и весь ее вид говорил о том, что она выше всяких ребяческих прыганий и прочей ерунды. Смерив Шузо мрачным взглядом, она развернулась, позволяя ему хорошо разглядеть четверку на спине, и потрусила к заборчику, ускоряясь на бегу. Перемахнула через него и как ни в чем ни бывало принялась щипать траву снова. Следом потянулось остальное стадо; и пока очередная овечка разгонялась для прыжка, другие степенными мелкими шажками, как в очереди перед вагоном метро, подходили ближе.

Наконец осталась последняя, самая маленькая овечка. Кажется, она не могла решиться на прыжок и только перебирала копытцами на месте. 

— Слабачка, — укоризненно пробормотал Шузо. — Давай же!

Овечка повернула к нему печальные влажные глаза, но тут издали донеслось высокое девчоночье хихиканье, и картинка перед глазами растаяла.

Наверное, кому то из менеджеров тоже не удалось уснуть. Шузо разочарованно вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок.

Смех раздавался все ближе, к нему прибавились не слишком тихие шаги, и внутри вскипело глухое раздражение. Шузо вспомнил, что комната менеджеров была на первом этаже, а значит, кого-то специально принесло сюда, и в любой момент об этом могли узнать тренеры. Тогда ни ему самому, ни остальной команде выволочки за паршивую дисциплину не избежать. Стараясь не шуметь, Шузо выскользнул из комнаты, подслеповато сощурившись от сета ламп, и собрался было возмутиться, но…

Коридор был совершенно пуст.

Шузо замер и на всякий случай протер глаза. Но нет, скудная обстановка коридора не оставила бы ни шанса спрятаться, а если бы кто-то вошел в одну из комнат, было бы слышно.

Слева раздался неясный шорох, и Шузо сделал несколько осторожных шагов вперед.

— Эй, — позвал он, и звук собственного голоса заставил его почувствовать себя увереннее. — Выходи, Садако-тян, не прячься. Сойдемся в честном поединке.

Конечно же, Шузо никто не ответил, зато звук повторился, складываясь в тихий гомон из-за соседней двери.

Первогодки. Приколисты непуганые.

В один легкий прыжок он подскочил к их номеру и торжествующе распахнул дверь, готовый к худшему. 

Все оказалось на удивление мирно: они расселись в кружок на стянутых в центр комнаты матрацах, только свет карманного фонарика рассеивал темноту, и в пять пар округлившихся глаз уставились на вошедшего.

— Ну вот, мы призвали злого духа, — заключил Мурасакибара и зачем-то посветил фонариком на ноги Шузо.

— Сейчас спросит, красивый ли он, — протянул Аомине и уставился выжидающе.

— Зачем? — удивился Шузо. — Это же очевидный факт.

Хайзаки не удержался и заржал, но, увидев, как прищурился Шузо, тут же затих. Остальные с каким-то облегчением, словно спало долгое напряжение, завозились.

— Что делаете? — поинтересовался Шузо.

Акаши, сидевший ближе всех к дверям, обернулся к нему:

— У нас вечер страшных историй, присоединяйся.

«Почему бы и нет», — подумал Шузо. Тем более, подходящая история у него теперь была.

Он прикрыл за собой дверь и уселся в кружок между Мидоримой и Акаши.

***

Детские страшилки о таинственных существах не пугали Шузо: множество обыденных и прозаичных вещей было гораздо страшнее. Так что он практически молча слушал, как Аомине, имитируя замогильный голос и подсвечивая себе лицо снизу фонариком для таинственной атмосферы, рассказывал о встреченном им в детстве призраке.

— И тут вижу я, что из зарослей ко рука тянется, длинная такая, нечеловеческая. Белая-белая, аж светится, и трава сквозь нее видна немного. И едва за ногу меня не схватила, — он сглотнул, и, помолчав, добавил: — Ох и задал же я стрекача от того пруда.

— Должно быть, ты на змею наступил. Или на жабу, — заметил Мидорима.

Свет резанул глаза, и круглый блик заметался по стенам, когда Аомине обиженно вскинулся:

— Да я этих жаб тысячу, наверно, переловил, что я, не знаю…

— Моя очередь, — мягко произнес Акаши и протянул к нему руку.

Аомине вздохнул, но фонарик все же отдал. Акаши направил луч света себе в лицо и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Неподалеку от Тоямы, в горах, есть одно место… — тихо начал он.

Шузо улыбнулся, узнавая прием, — чем тише ты говоришь, тем внимательнее тебя слушают. И это работало на все двести процентов: их кружок будто стал теснее, все невольно придвинулись ближе, впитывая каждое слово.

Акаши умел рассказывать истории.

— …сотни статуй: мужчины и женщины, старики и дети, животные и мифические существа. Некоторые серьезны, другие улыбаются тебе. Словно усыпляют бдительность…

Должно быть, Шузо тоже попал под обаяние его вкрадчивого голоса, иначе откуда взялись эти мурашки? «Это холод, — он попытался успокоить себя. — Я просто замерз». Шузо потянулся в сторону, вытащил одно из сваленных в кучу одеял, привстал, заворачиваясь, и предательская дрожь отступила. Взглянул на Акаши — неестественно прямая спина, юката распахнувшаяся почти до пояса, — и аккуратно, чтобы не сбивать с мысли, накинул другое ему на плечи. Тот странно посмотрел, чуть прищурившись, затем поблагодарил и продолжил:

— А посреди всего этого стоит автобус. Обычный такой, с черной полосой на боку. Ржавеет и врастает в землю, сквозь дно пробиваются сорняки. Но это торжество жизни над смертью обманчиво.

Акаши опустил голову, разглядывая свои руки, вертевшие фонарик, а затем снова обвел всех взглядом широко распахнувшихся глаз.

— По ночам статуи садятся в свой автобус и отправляются в путешествие. Они могут попасть куда угодно: от крохотной деревушки, до самой столицы. Автобус, который кажется обычным, колесит от остановки к остановке. Статуи жадно вглядываются в лица живых. И если какой-то недотепа по неосторожности сядет внутрь… — он сделал паузу и почти шепотом окончил: — Кто знает, что с ним будет.

Губы Акаши сложились в едва заметную улыбку, видимо, ему понравился произведенный эффект. Воцарилась абсолютная тишина.

И тут Шузо вдруг услышал слабый глухой звук, до боли знакомую мелодию. Сомнений быть не могло — в соседнем номере звонил его телефон.

Впервые за всю ночь стало действительно страшно.

***

Мама плакала, и Шузо не смог даже разобраться толком, что произошло. Понял лишь, что отцу к вечеру стало хуже, и теперь его увезли в больницу.

От бессильной злости кулаки сжимались сами. Торчать здесь, когда отец в неизвестно каком состоянии, а мама… 

Если собраться прямо сейчас, он мог бы успеть уехать на первом Нозоми, просто на вокзале пришлось бы с час проторчать. Шузо заметался по номеру, бросая в сумку то немногое, что успел достать. Рванул форму с плечиков и застыл.

Нельзя было срываться вот так, никого не предупредив.

Да и что он мог сделать, когда оставалось только надеяться на врачей? 

«Ну же, — внутренний голос сочился злорадством. — Соберись, Ниджимура Шузо, ты уже большой мальчик».

И именно эта мысль прибавила решительности. Шузо закончил собираться, одержал победу в схватке пуговиц и непослушных пальцев и вышел из номера.

В туалете он поплескал холодной водой в лицо и уставился на свое отражение. Картина была неприглядной и жалкой: всклокоченные волосы и абсолютно больные глаза.

— Ну ты и тряпка, — одними губами произнес Шузо.

— Ниджимура-семпай? — глухо донеслось из-за двери.

Акаши. Меньше всего Шузо сейчас хотелось показываться на глаза именно ему — тот выглядел так, будто смог бы держать лицо даже после того, как его переехал поезд.

— Нет, это туалетная Ханако-сан, — буркнул он входящему Акаши.

Тот не отреагировал на подколку, только прикрыл дверь за собой.

— Что-то случилось?

Шузо кивнул и отвернулся.

Первым его порывом было объяснить на примере, что бывает с теми, кто лезет не в свое дело, но во внимательном взгляде не было ни вызова, ни наглости. Но, прислушавшись к себе, Шузо понял, что не испытывал злости. Просто как-то разом навалилась безмерная усталость.

Акаши его молчание, видимо, не задевало, привалившись спиной к двери, он спокойно ждал. Шузо принялся закатывать рукава рубашки — последняя жалкая попытка хоть в чем-то выглядеть круто.

— Акаши, — хвала всем богам, голос не подвел, не сорвался. — Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить. Уйди, пожалуйста.

Тот снова смерил его сощуренным нечитаемым взглядом.

— Как скажешь.

Через миг Шузо снова остался один.

Тренеры должны были проснуться где-то через полчаса.

***

— У вас все в порядке?

Молодой врач, прижимавший к груди ядовито-розовую папку обеспокоенно заглядывал в глаза.

Шузо ошалело заморгал, приходя в себя. Он стоял в дверях больницы, разумеется, заслоняя проход, и не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как дошел туда и сколько времени так провел.

— Да-да, — выдавил из себя лицемерную улыбку Шузо и отступил в сторону. — Извините, задумался просто.

Врач кивнул и скрылся в больничных недрах, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как выйти на улицу и побрести в сторону метро.

Мысли копошились у Шузо в голове, как опарыши в банке.

Он ко многому оказался готов: и к притихшим младшим, и к натыкавшейся на стены маме, и к соперничавшему цветом кожи с белыми простынями больничной койки отцу. Но не к его словам.

— Ты же не наделаешь глупостей, Шузо? Знаешь, чего мне стоило в прошлый раз уладить все без полиции? Не знаешь. Я, может, из-за этого и прохлаждаюсь здесь…

Отец зашелся надсадным хриплым кашлем, и Шузо хотел было кинуться к нему, но вдруг понял, что тот просто смеется. Осознание настигло его секундой позже, и странно, что в тот момент ничего не произошло. Не разверзлась земля под ногами, погружая Шузо в пучины ада. На распоследний его уровень, с именной табличкой, — только такого он в итоге и заслуживал.

Краем глаза Шузо заметил безотчетно раздражающее мельтешение, помотал головой и вернулся к реальности. Впереди возле остановки стоял мальчишка, младшеклассник, судя по всему, и из его полурасстегнутого рюкзака свисало полотенечко с узором из божьих коровок.

— Эй, мелкий! — окликнул Шузо. — У тебя сейчас все из рюкзака повываливается.

Мелкий обернулся, стянул с плеча лямку и поставил рюкзак на скамейку. Взвизгнула, застежка-молния.

— Спасибо, братишка, — мальчишка пытался быть серьезным, но улыбка до ушей портила все впечатление.

На щеке у него была большая черная родинка.

«Странно, — удивился Шузо. — Разве сейчас такое не удаляют?»

И тут рядом с ними остановился автобус. Мелкий помахал рукой и заскочил внутрь.

«Может, стоит подъехать к метро?» — подумал Шузо, скользнув взглядом по табличке с маршрутом, и тут увидел Акаши. Тот сидел у окна и, увидев его, отрицательно помотал головой.

Что за ерунда?

Шузо влетел в автобус и опешил: никакого Акаши там не было, сидение во втором ряду у окна пустовало. Дверь за спиной с тихим шипением закрылась. 

«Приехали, — метнулась в голове паническая мысль. — Вот и галлюцинации».

Не придумав ничего лучше, он уселся на то самое место, подмигнул мелкому, примостившемуся напротив, и прикрыл глаза.

***

Мелкий заорал, громко и надсадно, и рванул в начало салона.

— Что за молодежь пошла, — раздался недовольный голос откуда-то из под сидений. — Никакого воспитания.

Шузо чуть подался в сторону и обнаружил сидящую на полу таксу, тут же устремившую на него взгляд внимательных глаз.

Человеческих.

Не менее человеческим ртом такса продолжила:

— А вот этот молодой человек ведет себя достойно. Одобряю.

Собственно, не кричал Шузо исключительно потому, что потерял дар речи. Он машинально перевел взгляд на хозяйку собаки. Та лучезарно улыбнулась ему, обнажая пасть, полную мелких острых зубов, и подняв руки вверх, смяла свою голову, словно бумажный кораблик.

Шузо прикусил щеку изнутри, но галлюцинации исчезать не собирались. Интересно, во сколько обойдется курс лечения? 

— Остановка Безысходность, — объявил водитель и тут же немелодично заржал.

Можно было бы последовать примеру мелкого и рвануть к открышимся дверям, но была одна существенная проблема: Шузо не чувствовал своих ног.

Странное цоканье донеслось от задней двери.

— О-о-о, Рэй-чан, — загудели пассажиры. 

Шузо еще не мог разглядеть цокающую Рей-чан, но точно знал, что ничего хорошего не увидит. Он потрогал свою ногу и оцепенел: под руками был холодный шершавый камень.

Шузо не сбежать отсюда.

От окруживших его статуй, сквозь лица которых теперь виднелся серый камень.

От разрубленной пополам Рэй-чан с огромной острой косой.

От мелкого, с отрешенным лицом вытянувшего из своего живота вторую косу и наблюдавшего за тем, как на пол струится месиво из крови и внутренностей.

И тогда Шузо закричал и обнаружил себя в совершенно пустом автобусе.

— Остановка Четыре.

В салон автобуса вошел Акаши, остановился напротив Шузо и взялся за поручень.

— Зачем ты сел в автобус? Я же предупреждал.

Шузо не заметил в нем ни одного ненормального признака, но убедиться в том, что это настоящий Акаши, не смог.

— Тебя увидел, — он ответил честно.

Акаши фыркнул.

— А если бы ты увидел меня болтающимся на веревке, то что, повесился бы рядом.

— Запросто.

Наверное, это был очень важный вопрос, что-то вроде теста, потому что Акаши прекратил буравить Шузо взглядом и ушел вперед.

— Безответственность, — пробормотал он, — и вспыльчивость… А впрочем ладно, живи. 

— Конечная, — объявил водитель голосом Акаши.

Шузо почувствовал, что его ноги снова на месте. Нетвердым шагом он приблизился к водительскому месту и перегнулся через поручень.

Второй Акаши был неуловимо другим, его жесткий взгляд будто всю душу вынимал.

— Конечная, — повторил он. — Оплачивайте проезд. 

Дверь за спиной Шузо открылась, и он решился.

— Уже оплатил, — бросил он второму Акаши, и, потянув первого на себя, спиной вывалился из автобуса.

А затем все окутала тьма.

***

— О, вы пришли в себя, — медсестра предупредительно подбежала к его койке.

С трудом разбирая ее лопотание, Шузо узнал, что он счастливчик, легким испугом отделавшийся в жуткой аварии, и ответил на пару десятков вопросов о своем самочувствии.

Слишком легко вернувшийся с того света.

Морщась от звона в голове, он оглядел палату.

— Где Акаши?

— А? — осеклась медсестра.

— Акаши Сейджуро, — терпеливо, как ребенку, объяснил Шузо. — Он был со мной в одном автобусе.

— Минутку, — ответила она и зашуршала прикрепленными к планшету документами. — Нет, к нам не поступал никто с таким именем.

— Чудесно, просто чудесно, — пробормотал Шузо.

Он предпринял безуспешную попытку встать, и голова тут же отозвалась резкой болью.

— Стойте, — запротестовала медсестра. — Вам нужен покой.

Все, что было нужно Шузо сейчас, это разобраться, что за хрень с ним случилась.

— Телефон дайте.

Акаши ответил сразу же, будто сидел с телефоном в руках. Шузо перебил поток положенной в таких случаях вежливой чуши и спросил, заранее догадываясь, что ему ответят:

— Акаши, где ты был, когда это произошло?

После легкой заминки — неудивительно, Шузо и сам бы охренел, — тот отвечает:

— В Киото, как и все остальные. Мы завтра только вернемся и…

— Ясно, — перебил он. — Ладно, прости, я еще слегка не в форме.

Кажется, Акаши решит, что Шузо слегка двинулся. И будет не так уж и неправ.

Или Шузо просто только что увидел самый жуткий и реалистичный кошмар в своей жизни.

Рядом истошно запищала какая-то медицинская ерундовина. Медсестра со страшным выражением на лице кинулась к соседу — древнему старичку, опутанному паутиной проводков и трубочек, — и засуетилась вокруг. 

Дед захрипел, пытаясь что-то сказать, его голова заметалась по подушке. Но, увидев Шузо, он замер, повернувшись и давая разглядеть большую черную родинку на щеке.

Очень знакомую родинку.

В палату влетел врач, загремел инструментами, виртуозно наполнил шприц лекарством, но дед не обращал никакого внимания, на то, что с ним делали, и продолжал смотреть на Шузо, беззвучно шамкая губами.

Все равно было ясно, что старик все время повторял только одно слово.

«Братишка».


End file.
